Le Royaume de Sinka
by Aria Niels
Summary: Aria est une jeune femme récemment introduite dans la milice du royaume de Sinka, alors qu'elle croyait enfin voir ses rêves devenir réalité. Un évènement inattendu lui fit comprendre qu'il ne fallait jamais renier ses origines.


« Il y a de ça longtemps, la Grande Canda₀ notre protectrice, créa avec le dieu Suraja₁ ce qui fut notre monde, Svarga₂. Suraja de son immense pouvoir fit naître un royaume où la nature serait maitresse et où ses disciples, les Chaha₃ auraient le devoir d'y faire régner la paix, ce fut pendant de nombreux millénaires un endroit prospère, chaque créature y avaient sa place, ce fut l'âge d'or. Mais la Grande Canda trouva injuste que seul ceux choisi par son frère aurait le droit d'y vivre, elle créa donc en cachette une nouvelle race, doté d'une âme comme les créatures de Suraja, mais qui eux posséderaient la raison et auraient une apparence totalement opposé, elle leur donna le nom d'Adami₄ ou homme. Elle réussit pendant quelques temps à cacher leur existence aux yeux de Suraja, mais celui-ci voyant certains membres de ses espèces disparaitre les découvrit. Il les trouva dès les premiers instant répugnants, des créatures indigne de lui et voulut les détruire, mais Canda l'en empêcha et utilisa sa magie pour les protéger.

S'en suivi une grande bataille qui fut appelée comme y est inscrite dans les registres, Andhera₅, la période où le monde fut plongé dans le noir le plus total. A partir de ce moment seul une poignée d'être survécut et les Chaha pour ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs que les deux divinités se mêlèrent aux hommes, par la suite une nouvelle race naquit, les Devata₆. Ils avaient comme apparence celle des hommes, mais la magie des Chaha, ils pouvaient revêtir à loisirs la forme animale de leurs ancêtres. Les Chaha réussirent là où les dieux avaient échoué, les Devata et les Adami vivaient ensemble comme des frères, mais le cœur des hommes est si facilement corrompu et plusieurs siècles plus tard un seul homme, Bura₇ prit le pouvoir au sein de la citadelle du territoire de Sinka₈. Il réussit à utiliser la part d'obscurité qui résidait dans le cœur des hommes, il les rendit envieux des capacités des Devata, de leur noblesses et de leur charisme.

Il choisit comme prétexte que si l'un de se révolter contre les hommes ceux-ci couraient à leur perte, petit à petit de nombreux autre territoire comme le royaume de Barpha₉ se joignit à se vendetta. La Grande Purge commença dans une nuit glaciale du mois de Bheriya, les soldats au service de Bura entrèrent dans les maisons et tua tout ce qui étaient répertorié comme étant des Devata, du nouveau-né au vieillard aucun ne fut épargné. Plus d'un quart de la population mourut à cause de la folie d'un homme, les derniers Devata durent cacher leur véritable identité sous peine d'être exécutés et de nombreux enfants furent orphelins. Bura mit en place un culte de la personnalité autour de lui et fit interdire la lecture de Grand Livre de la Création de Svarga et de l'origine des Chaha, il ne put cependant à son plus grand regret changer le nom des mois, car tous les différents royaumes n'étaient d'accord. »

_ Extrait du livre « des mémoires » du Grand Sage Edgéi₁₀_

₀Canda est la déesse de la Lune et de la Sagesse, elle est une des deux divinités qui créa Svarga

₁Suraja est le jumeau de Canda et est le Dieu du Soleil et du Pouvoir, il mit en place Svarga avec sa sœur mais créa aussi sur ce nouveau monde la nature et les créatures qui y vivaient tel les nains et les elfes. Il refusa l'existence des hommes qui était selon lui une offense à son égard.

₂ Svarga est le nom du monde

₃Les Chaha sont eux aussi des dieux et surtout les disciples de Suraja, ils sont aux nombres de six et chacun à sa propre apparence et ses propres pouvoirs. Par la suite les hommes utiliseront leur nom pour créer les mois, car pour eux une année est constitué de six mois

- Bheriya à l'apparence d'un grand loup, le mois de Bheriya constitue les jours froids où la neige est la plus présente, c'est aussi le mois où Vintarsa (hiver) apparait : Décembre et Janvier

-Igala à l'apparence d'un aigle, le mois de Igala a la singularité de ne posséder aucune pleine lune pendant la moitié de son mois : Février et Mars

-Ghora à l'apparence d'un cheval, le mois de Ghora est le mois où la nature renait et que Vintarsa laisse place à Vasante (printemps) : Avril et Mai

-Sera à l'apparence d'un lion, le mois de Sera est le mois où à la moitié de celui-ci laisse place à Garmi (été) : Juin et Juillet

-Sampa à l'apparence d'un serpent, le mois de Sampa est le mois où les perdent leurs feuilles pour laisser place à Parana (automne) : Août et Septembre

-Kachua à l'apparence d'une tortue, le mois de Kachua est le mois où la température baisse et où Suraja est peu présent: Octobre et Novembre

₄ les Adami sont les hommes, ils ne possèdent pas de pourvoir mais règnent sur le monde de Svarga

₅L'Andhera est la guerre qui opposa les deux dieux, bon nombres de créatures perdirent la vie

₆ Les Devata sont des sortes de demi-dieux, ils sont les descendants des Adami et des Chaha et ont la particularité de pouvoir prendre l'apparence et les pouvoirs de leurs ancêtres, mais en général ils ressemblent à des hommes normaux.

₇ Bura est la personnification même du despote, il accéda au pouvoir et ordonna l'élimination des Devata par peur, c'est un homme petit et rondouillard qui se cache derrière la milice

₈ Sinka est un des grands royaumes de Svarga, il a la particularité d'être construit sur un immense volcan

₉Barpha est un des royaumes voisins de Sinka, il subit tout au long de l'année un Vintarsa constant

₁₀Edgéi est un grand sage et philosophe qui cherche à travers ses différents ouvrage à démantelé la politique de censure de Bura, il veut rétablir les faits et la vérité


End file.
